Nameless Murderer
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Nameless Murder. Nama kasus pembunuhan sangat misterius yang sulit sekali dipecahkan. Minimnya bukti, nihilnya saksi, ketiadaan petunjuk, komplit sudah. Pembunuhan yang diperkirakan terinspirasi dari kasus Black Dahlia Murder puluhan tahun silam. Satu-satunya jalan untuk membongkar kedok pelakunya adalah hanya dengan memecahkan kode ini. /1st POV, AU, ONESHOT, RIDDLE, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

 **WARNING : 1st POV, Oneshot, Alternate Universe, Riddle, 2nd Sequel fic 'The Poem'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Nameless Murderer ~**

Pembunuhan lagi dan, lagi.

Ohh, kapan sih aku bisa berhenti dari aktifitas konyol ini dan hanya fokus kepada studi sekolah menengah atasku yang hampir usai?

Hari ini, Sabtu, seharusnya adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi para remaja bau kencur seusiaku. Sepulang sekolah hingga puncak akhir pekan kita semua terbiasa untuk menjalankan kegiatan-kegiatan yang identik dengan istilah 'have fun'. Lepas dari beban sekolahan, sesuka hati bermain ataupun berkeluyuran tak tentu arah. Bagiku pribadi, tidur sepuasnya sudah cukup untuk mewakili itu semua.

Namun pada kesempatan kali ini apa? Begitu keluar dari gerbang KHS (Konoha High School) hanya beberapa meter ke depan, sebuah mobil tipe sedan bercat dasar biru kelir hitam langsung mencegat langkahku yang gontai. Pintu belakangnya terbuka lalu seseorang menarikku paksa ke dalam. Seperti di adegan penculikan di sebuah movie ber-genre action saja. Dan karena hal itu aku kontan saja akan menjadi buah bibir para siswa-siswi maupun guru-guru yang melihatnya. Karena pelaku penculikan itu adalah polisi dari Konoha Police Departement yang memakai mobil dinas kepolisian, tak lupa sirine di kap atasnya dinyalakan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka bahkan mungkin tidak dapat kalian temukan di film-film manapun. Diculik oleh polisi menggunakan mobil kepolisian.

"Cih, ada apa sih ini? Tidak bisakah kau menungguku hingga sampai di rumah? Atau minimal saat kuberada di jalanan yang sepi supaya tidak menjadi tontonan gratis memalukan seperti tadi?" aku menggerutu sembari meletakkan ransel di jejer tempatku duduk.

Ayahku, Shikaku Nara, terus menatap ke depan dari tempat duduknya di depan. Samping sopir. Tidak nampak sedikitpun raut penyesalan atau bersalah pada wajahnya yang mulai keriput akibat penuaan. Ia menengokkan kepala sedikit ke kanan hingga tatapannya mengarah kepadaku yang duduk di belakang. Terpantul oleh cermin di atas dashboard.

"Shikamaru, apa kau lupa dengan jabatanmu sekarang?" tanyanya tegas.

Aku menekuk bibir kanan sedikit ke bawah sebagai respon, "Sebagai asistenmu kan? Tapi bukankah itu adalah jabatan tidak formal? Bahkan aku saja belum lulus SMA juga belum sempat menerima materi sedikitpun di Akademi Kepolisian Konoha. Merepotkan." balasku tanpa basa-basi.

"Ini bukan masalah jabatan formal atau informal alias main-main. Ada pembunuhan yang terjadi persis di tepi jalan. Alamat jalannya adalah 13th Kamizuki Street, East Konoha. Aku baru 15 menitan mendengar informasi ini dari seorang petugas polisi yang pertama kali menemukan korban." ayahku menjelaskan serius. "Dan konon menurutnya, kasus kali ini sangatlah unik lagi ganjil." sambungnya.

Mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pak tua itu membuat atensiku sedikit membuncah, "Unik lagi ... ganjil?"

"Hmm hmmm." gumamnya seraya mengangguk sebanyak dua kali. "Oleh karena itu aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya. Ayah tahu kalau kau itu suka sekali dengan segala hal yang penuh dengan kemisteriusan nan terselubung." ia menyeringai sejenak.

Ku semakin penasaran saja, "Apa? Apa itu?"

Seorang opsir kepolisian yang bertugas mengemudikan kendaraan ini tiba-tiba ikut bersuara, "Tepat di tengah-tengah mayat korban ditemukan secarik kertas ukuran memo yang bertuliskan kode angka. Itu yang dikatakan oleh polisi yang tadi sempat menghubungi kantor pusat."

Ayahku membenarkan penuturan sederhana dari polisi muda itu, "Hmm, betul. Kita akan segera mengetahuinya sebentar lagi begitu sampai. Ayah juga merasa penasaran, kurang lebih sama seperti dirimu saat ini."

Aku menghela nafas cukup panjang sebelum menyenderkan samping kepalaku ke kaca mobil di sebelahku. Pandanganku terarah kepada gedung-gedung bertingkat pencakar langit yang bergerak ke belakang konstan karena efek laju mobil.

'Begitukah? Jujur, aku tertarik kali ini. Bahkan sudah merasa tertarik sebelum sampai di TKP, tak seperti biasanya.' kataku di dalam hati.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi semakin dipercepat lajunya membelah jalan tol dalam kota supaya lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan. Tempat kejadian perkara.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Aku merasakan kalau mobil ini kecepatannya mulai melambat. Kukerjapkan sepasang kelopak mata ini yang masih terasa lumayan berat untuk dibuka. Juga masih sedikit berair. Yah, bukan aku namanya kalau tidak mempergunakan kesempatan kapanpun dan dimanapun untuk tidur singkat.

"Sudah sampai bocah." ayahku mencoba membangunkanku yang dikiranya masih tertidur pulas. Bersamaan dengan mobil sedan ini yang berhenti total. Menepi di pinggir jalan.

Polisi yang mensopiri kami berdua bergegas membuka pintu di sampingnya lalu menutupnya kembali dengan keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'Blam'. Ayahku melongok sebentar ke jok belakang untuk mengecek keadaanku, sudah bangun atau belum. Begitu dia melihatku sedang meregangkan kedua otot tangan, langsung digerakkan kepalanya sekali ke samping sebagai isyarat supaya aku lekas keluar.

Kujawab dengan anggukan kepala ke bawah dibarengi ekspresi masam. Tidak lupa untuk menguap lebar karena masih digelayuti kantuk, "Hoaaahmm ... "

Begitu kami berdua berada di luar, suasana sudah nampak cukup ramai nan ricuh. Bukan karena ulah para petugas yang berwajib. Melainkan oleh para orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Dan juga, beberapa manusia yang selalu menggunakan pena, notes, camcorder, sebagai senjata wajib mereka dalam menunaikan tugas. Wartawan.

"Ckck, tidak kusangka akan secepat ini para penebar HOAX dan gosip akan hadir." ucap ayahku dengan nada ketus, merujuk kepada dua orang wartawan yang sedang sibuk atau malah asyik mencatat sekaligus memfoto mayat yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan tepi jalan. Si jenggot nanas itu memang sangat anti dengan yang namanya gosip maupun berita karya para kuli tinta. Mungkin dikarenakan dunia tempatnya bekerja selalu mengutamakan fakta valid dan bukti empiris di atas segalanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan para wartawan yang lebih mengedepankan rating berita sekalipun itu murni fiktif ditambah penuh kebohongan.

Aku mendekati tubuh korban pembunuhan secara perlahan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana mobil sedan inventarisir KPD ini terparkir. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak setiap aku sekali melangkah mulai dari awal. Dan benar saja, perasaanku tidak dapat berbohong akan kenyataan. Walau aku menyukai segala bentuk misteri termasuk misteri pembunuhan, namun jujur saja aku tidak menyukai yang namanya mayat korban pembunuhan. Apalagi mayat yang kondisinya buruk. Seperti yang nampak di hadapan kami semua sekarang ini.

"Hoek," aku spontan langsung merasa mual dalam hitungan detik setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kondisi mayat tersebut. Ditambah lagi bau anyir campur amis darah dan organ internal milik korban yang terbawa oleh angin. Ya, karena lokasi TKP ini berada di daerah persawahan juga maka tidak heran jika angin dapat dengan mudahnya bertiup kesana-kemari tanpa penghalang.

"Anak muda, kamu seharusnya menyingkir dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan lokasi korban berada karena bisa mengganggu jalannya penyidikan nantinya." bahu kiriku ditepuk pelan dari belakang dan setelah kulihat, itu adalah seorang polisi. Lebih tepatnya, polisi yang bertugas di daerah sini karena jelas dia belum tahu siapa aku.

Kubuka pelan-pelan telapak tangan kanan yang menutupi mulut dan hidung sebelum berbicara dengan polisi itu. "Maaf pak, nama saya adalah Shikamaru Nara. Saya adalah putra dari Shikaku Nara, detektif senior dari kantor pusat. Disini saya bertugas sebagai asisten dari ayah saya. Mohon pengertiannya." aku menunduk setelah mengakhiri kalimat.

Polisi lawan bicaraku memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Jika anda tidak percaya, anda boleh bertanya kepada ayahku setelah ini." kuarahkan telunjuk tangan kiriku ke arah dimana pak tua itu sedang berada. Yang kini sedang sibuk memasang garis polisi dibantu seorang opsir yang tadi bertugas sebagai sopir, sambil sesekali mengomeli dua wartawan yang nampaknya tidak kunjung kapok walaupun tadi sempat ditegur olehnya.

Polisi itu bolak-balik menatap diriku dan ayahku, berulangkali. "Emm, aku percaya. Sepertinya kau memang benar putra dari Shikaku-san karena kemiripan wajah kalian berdua." ia tersenyum pada akhirnya.

Kubalas senyumnya, "Ya, terimakasih banyak pak. O ya, apakah anda punya masker? Kebetulan saya tidak terlalu tahan dengan bau dari mayat yang terekspos bagian dalamnya."

Ia membuka telapak tangannya ke depan, "Tunggu sebentar." tidak perlu menunggu hingga semenit untuk melihatnya memberikan sebuah masker, tidak. Bertumpuk masker warna hijau yang barusan diambilnya dari saku celana belakang. "Silahkan."

Kuambil dua sekaligus dari atas telapak tangan kanannya. Double. Supaya tidak ada bau amis plus anyir yang akan mengoyak indera penciumanku. "Kuambil dua ya."

Setelah tak lupa kuucapkan kata terimakasih, langsung aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai asisten dari seorang detektif instansi kepolisian. Walau sebetulnya jabatan ini hanyalah semacam simulasi namun aku tidak akan bermain asal-asalan dalam bekerja. Membantu ayahku guna menyelidik sekaligus menyidik kematian korban.

Walau ini terasa sangat mengerikan, mendebarkan, memualkan, terakhir tentu saja ... merepotkan, namun aku harus menguatkan diriku untuk itu. Aku berjongkok perlahan-lahan di samping tubuh sang korban. Aku akan mencoba sedikit mendeskripsikan bagaimana kondisi jasad si korban. Korban berjenis kelamin perempuan dan tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Dari ujung tumit naik ke paha seakan tidak ada luka yang berarti. Namun, tidak dengan bagian atasnya lagi. Perutnya terbelah seutuhnya sehingga antara bagian perut ke kepala dengan pinggang ke kaki benar-benar terpisah. Usus-ususnya terburai acak-acakan dengan darah merah kental yang melumuri bagian tersebut. Sepasang payudaranya terkelupas. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah bagian terakhir yang akan kusebutkan, yaitu wajah. Pipi kanan dan kirinya disobek sehingga jika diamati sekilas mulut sang korban nampak panjang sekali. Persis seperti rupa wajah dari makhluk halus yang populer di kalangan masyarakat Jepang, Kuchisake Onna.

Kuusap-usap tengkuk dimana banyak sekali bulu romaku disitu yang meremang sekarang. Namun lagi-lagi kucoba untuk mengalahkan rasa takut supaya tugas ini dapat kuemban dengan sebaik-baiknya. Apalagi ini belum masuk ke babak yang kunanti, yaitu adalah pemecahan kasus.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" ayahku tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelah kananku dan dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk bersila setelahnya.

"Sudah. Hanya sedikit." kurapatkan lagi masker ganda yang sedang kugunakan menggunakan kedua tangan. "Kondisi korban, tempat kejadian perkara, semuanya mengingatkanku kepada satu hal. Dan itu sudah lama terjadi." kuhentikan sampai disini.

Ayahku menoleh kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa ... itu?"

Jemari telunjukku teracung lurus ke arah tubuh korban, "Pembunuhan legendaris yang terjadi di Los Angeles, Amerika. Yang sampai sekarang tak kunjung ditemukan pelakunya. Black Dahlia murder."

Pria di sebelahku ini langsung terperanjat begitu mendengar kalimatku sedetik lalu, "Kau benar. Ayah bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini sangat mirip dengan peristiwa fenomenal di negeri Paman Sam pada era '40-an itu. Korbannya bernama Elizabeth Short, ya benar."

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa detik berikutnya. Berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sekarang kita sebaiknya masuk ke hal yang lebih menarik." ayahku mendekatkan tangan kanannya yang sudah terselimuti oleh sarung tangan putih ke tengah-tengah ruang yang berada di antara tubuh bagian atas dan tubuh bagian bawah korban. Jemarinya bergerak penuh kehati-hatian untuk mengambil sesuatu dari situ.

Diambilnya sebuah kertas putih persegi berukuran kira-kira panjang 15 centimeter dan lebar 10 centimeter yang anehnya sudah dilaminating dengan rapi, dari situ. Permukaan kertas itu dibersihkan dahulu sejenak oleh ayahku karena terciprat noda darah. Supaya tulisan yang tercetak di dalam laminating itu bisa terbaca dengan jelas.

"Pelaku sepertinya benar-benar berniat 100% untuk menyusun rencana dan pola pembunuhannya. Semuanya nampak sempurna sekali. Tulisan kode ini hingga harus di-print dan dilapisi plastik laminating segala." kataku.

"Ya." hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan oleh ayahku. Karena dia sedang benar-benar serius mempelajari deretan angka demi angka dan kalimat tercetak miring berwarna hitam yang tertulis di permukaan kertas pada genggamannya.

Akupun ikut melihatnya. Dan ini bunyi dari tulisan tersebut :

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **190401011908151812090109**

 _"Sepasang kaki manusia, melangkah maju runtut lagi konstan hingga akhir."_

 _"Enyahkan nama panggilan Elizabeth Short."_

Ttd, Nameless Murderer.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nameless murderer? Itu aliasnya?" aku bertanya sendiri entah kepada siapa. Kurebut dengan paksa secarik kertas itu dari tangan ayahku.

"Kenapa kau terkesan terburu-buru sekali? Tenanglah. Sepanjang karirku dalam dunia kriminal khususnya pembunuhan, belum pernah ayah temukan ada pelaku yang malah justru berusaha menunjukkan identitasnya. Dimana-mana bangkai itu ditutupi, bukannya diumbar."

Tak kuindahkan sama sekali perkataannya yang disisipi petuah ngawur baru saja. Yang ini lebih penting. Petunjuk pertama yang berhasil ditemukan, lebih tepatnya memang seperti sudah disengaja disediakan oleh si pelaku untuk ditemukan oleh siapa saja. Kuamati baik-baik sembari kuanalisa per huruf/angka.

"Fyuh, sudahlah Shika. Sebentar lagi tim dari kepolisian pusat akan datang. Tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk memelototi teka-teki yang belum tentu berguna seperti itu. Ayah yakin tidak sampai dua minggu pelaku sebenarnya akan berhasil kita dapatkan." orang ini sudah berdiri dari duduknya seraya membersihkan celananya dari pasir dan rerumputan kering yang menempel saat duduk tadi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap sepasang bola mata hitamnya penuh arti.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

14 hari berlalu sudah. Ekspektasi yang dibangun oleh ayahku kala itu, hancur berkeping-keping.

Dalam 3 hari pertama, uji sidik jari dilakukan dan hasilnya nol besar. Dari TKP tidak ada satupun objek yang tersentuh oleh sidik jari pelaku. Khususnya di sekujur tubuh korbannya. Sekalipun itu dari kertas putih laminating yang kini menjadi barang bukti tunggal.

Tidak ada barang bukti lain kecuali kertas bertuliskan deretan angka ditambah dua kalimat petunjuk itu. Tidak ada yang lain. Sama sekali.

Uji toksin dilakukan dan dalam tempo hampir 1 minggu hasilnya keluar. Tidak ada racun sama sekali pada tubuh korban.

Tim forensik KPD berhasil menemukan penyebab kematian korban. Benturan benda keras pada tengkuk. Korban diperkirakan baru dicincang menjadi dua dan dirusak beberapa bagian tubuhnya setelah tewas.

Hampir tidak ada saksi mata pada peristiwa ini. Kemungkinan mayat korban dibuang di lokasi pada dini hari. Dan lokasi di sekitar TKP bukanlah daerah padat penduduk dan hanya kawasan sub-urban yang didominasi oleh areal persawahan.

Dan pada akhirnya kini sudah menginjak hari keempatbelas semenjak pertama kali korban ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian dan tidak ada progress kasus yang berarti. Baru empat hari yang lalu identitas korban dapat terkuak. Dia adalah seorang wanita penyanyi di sebuah bar di Konoha yang memiliki nama lengkap Anko Mitarashi.

Hari demi hari berlanjut dan yang bisa dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian hanyalah berspekulasi mengenai siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Nihilnya saksi, minimnya barang bukti, ketiadaan petunjuk, ketiganya berkontribusi dalam menunjang tingkat kesulitan penyelesaian kasus pembunuhan ini.

Polisi hanya mampu mendata siapa-siapa orang yang dikenal dekat dengan korban sehari-harinya. Menginterogasi mereka satu per satu dan pada akhirnya tetaplah sama. Alibi mereka masing-masing kuat hingga sangat kuat. Tidak ada titik terang. Kalaupun ada, itu sangat redup.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu. Media-media domestik mulai menggarap berita ini dan masing-masing menjadikannya sebagai headline mereka nyaris satu minggu lamanya. Nama 'Nameless Murderer' senantiasa bercokol pada judul apapun yang ditampilkan oleh mereka. Teori konspirasi pun mulai bermunculan. Mayoritas mengkaitkan hal ini dengan pembunuhan Elizabeth Short yang memang faktanya memiliki banyak persamaan dengan kasus pembunuhan Anko Mitarashi ini. Dan tidak ketinggalan beberapa media internasional pun turut menyebarluaskan.

Dan pada akhirnya, pihak kepolisian mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dalam menangani kasus pembunuhan satu ini. Mereka mulai sepakat satu suara untuk memfokuskan seluruh perhatian kepada satu hal. Bukti yang jelas nyata sejak awal namun selalu mereka pandang sebelah mata.

Kertas putih berbentuk persegi panjang dilaminating yang bertuliskan sederet angka acak dibumbui dua baris tulisan italic sarat makna rahasia.

Besok, aku akan dipanggil ke dalam rapat tertutup petinggi Konoha Police Departement yang difungsikan khusus untuk membahas masalah darurat ini. Mereka ingin mendengarkan jawaban langsung dariku yang memang sedari awal sudah mencurahkan pikiran sepenuhnya untuk memecahkan arti dibalik kode rahasia itu.

Mungkin pelakunya memang sengaja membuat kode tersebut dikarenakan dia sangat percaya diri bahwa tidak akan ada yang berhasil membongkar kedoknya. Pelakunya kuakui memang seorang yang jenius dalam merekayasa sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang dilakoninya sendiri. Banyak yang menaruh kecurigaan jika sang pelaku ingin menghidupkan lagi kasus pembunuhan legendaris Elizabeth Short sang Black Dahlia di masa sekarang, di negara ini. Memang kuakui, persamaan di antara keduanya sangat banyak. Hampir ditemukan pada semua segi.

Namun tidak untuk yang satu ini. Jika pelaku pembunuhan puluhan tahun silam itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan, akan tetapi lain halnya dengan pelaku pada pembunuhan ini. Cukup mudah untuk menemukan siapa nama pelaku sebenarnya yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian wanita malang berambut ungu itu.

Apakah kalian juga tahu siapa dia?

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Karena sudah lumayan lama tidak membuat fic di fandom Naruto maka akhirnya author putuskan untuk membikin satu fic lagi. Sekedar mengusir kebosanan. Dan siapa tahu sanggup sedikit menghibur readers yang ada di tempatnya masing-masing. :)**

 **Mau bilang riddle, mau bilang teka-teki, mau bilang puzzle, intinya ada satu hal pasti yang harus dipecahkan dari sederet angka dipadu dua buah kalimat di atas itu. Itupun kalau readers mau. Kalau tidak pun ya tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe. :D**

 **Ada yang langsung bisa mengira siapa nama pembunuhnya? Author kasih satu clue saja. Dia adalah karakter di manga/anime Naruto. Jadi bukan nama orang Indonesia atau nama karakter manga/anime lain. Begitu. :)**

 **Bagi yang berkenan bisa tulis jawabannya di kotak review *plak! modus minta review nih*. Nanti akan author sebutkan siapa nama pelaku sebenarnya lewat PM kalau readers penasaran ingin tahu *padahal mungkin gak ada yang penasaran*.**

 **Author minta maaf bagi para anonim yang belum memiliki akun. Maaf. :(**

 **Lumayan gampang kok. Alias tidak terlalu sukar. Yosh, terimakasih ya sudah berkenan menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. 8)**


End file.
